I.M. What I.M.
I.M. What I.M. is the second episode of the first season of "The War At Home." The episode aired on September 18, 2005. Plot Vicky discovers some of Dave's secret instant messages he's been sending to someone with the screenname "Lonely Lady Michigan." She confronts him and compares his cybersex to cheating. He, in turn, accuses her of the same thing because she has been confiding in an ex-boyfriend via e-mail. Meanwhile, Hillary has some problems of her own; it is implied that her boyfriend won't reciprocate sexually. Dave, completely misunderstanding what Hillary tells him, confronts her boyfriend Taye, and tells him that when a woman gives a man a gift, he should give her one in return. Trivia *There was a viewer discretion advisory before the beginning of this episode. *Dave finally learns the truth about Larry's sexuality at the end of this episode. Quotes :Dave: They say necessity is the mother of invention. When I first got a computer, it seemed so complicated. I thought, I'll never figure this thing out. Then I found out there was free pornography out there. I figured it out. :Vicky: (about Larry) Okay, so one time he wore women's clothing. :Dave: One time we know about. :Vicky: Remember, last year, he wanted to be a rock star? He quit guitar lessons after two weeks. You know, it's possible that this whole cross-dressing thing is just an experimental phase. :Dave: Well, why doesn't he just experiment with drugs like every other teenager? :Vicky: (hears the computer) Hey, what's that? :Dave: Oh, it must be one of those pop-up things. :Vicky: Hey, who the hell is Lonely Lady Michigan? :Dave: Oh, that's that horrible woman Mike was having cyber-sex with. I IM'ed her and I told her she'd better leave him alone. :(Computer beeps) :Vicky: Oh, really? Then why does it say, "Spank my ass, Dave"? :Dave: Vicky! Vicky! :Vicky: If you have something to say, feel free to IM me. I'll be in the "Married But Pissed" chatroom. :Dave: Technically, Vicky, that chatroom isn't about what you think it is. :Hillary: Just leave me alone! (goes upstairs) :Dave: Fine. Remind me to leave you alone the next time you want your allowance. Or you want a ride somewhere. Or... or you want to go to college. (Pause) You're not listening to me anymore, are you? :Dave (to Vicky): Your daughter's all moody and crying about something. :Vicky: Hillary's been moody and crying since she was 12. Where have you been? :Dave: (to Taye about Hillary) Hey, hey, hey, let me ask you a question. Uh, what's up with her? :Taye: You know. :Dave: No, I don't, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you. :Taye: Man, she's all in my Kool Aid, thinking I'm gonna holler back 'cause she's flowing all wiggity. :Dave: All right, well, uh... thanks for clearing that up. :Vicky (to Dave): Bob says if we're judgemental, it'll only cause Larry more anxiety. :Dave: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Bob? Bob who? :Vicky: Bob Tellerino. :Dave: Bob? Your ex-boyfriend, Bob? :Vicky: Yeah. :Dave: Since when are you talking to him? :Vicky: You know, he found me on one of those reunion Web sites, and he sent me a nice e-mail, and now we're back in touch. :Dave: Yeah, well, why didn't you e-mail him back and say, "I'm married, my husband keeps me very satisfied, and don't ever contact me again"? Huh? Well, maybe I should start e-mailing all the girls I've ever slept with. :Vicky: I'm sure they'd both be very happy to hear from you. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1